


Hope (5)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bargaining, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Multiverse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Evil Clark Kent, M/M, No Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Clark was pleased to finally have Bruce to himself. It was a shame the man only had work on his mind.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Hope (5)

"Kal, _please_ listen to us!" Clark sighed. His parent's AIs were always so insistent. It was cute with Bruce, but them? Annoying. He waved his hand through their flickering images, dispersing the projections back into the walls of the Fortress. He didn't want to talk to his Kryptonian parents right now, not when he finally had Bruce to himself.

"You're not too cold, are you?" He asked his human. Bruce shook his head.

"I'm fine." It felt so odd to see him in civilian clothing - Clark had gotten used to seeing him in armor. He decided that it was a nice change. It made Bruce look less outwardly intimidating, the loose fitting clothing softening his image. The Kryptonian smiled as the human looked around the Fortress. He was doubtlessly already planning on how to use their surroundings. That will. Clark couldn't help but admire it. "What am I doing here?"

"I thought we could be more relaxed," he suggested. "We had such a great morning." He leisurely shucked his costume and let it pool on the floor. "Why don't we continue that?"

"I'm _human_ , Clark," Bruce bluntly stated. "I don't have your Kryptonian... stamina." Clark chuckled at that as he walked past the man and took his seat. He'd tossed Diana's lasso across the arm rests the day he'd claimed it and forgotten about it since then. Picking it up now he toyed with the rope as he thought about it.

"How about this?" He sat back and pointedly let his knees go wide. "If you-"

"I want information," the man interrupted him. Ah, the hard blue eyes were back. He already missed the hazy warmth they'd had earlier that day. That was fine, he knew he'd see it again. Now that Bruce was here with him he'd get so many more opportunities to see it.

"Name it," he said.

"What happened on your last away mission?" Always so focused. He could work with that. Clark gestured to the floor before him. He got a narrow eyed look in return. "I want the truth, Clark. _Everything_ that you can remember about that day." The Kryptonian looped a length of Diana's lariat around his wrist. It brightened to a shining gold as he spoke.

"Give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." The glare got even narrower. He had to smother another chuckle. Clark settled back as Bruce approached him, watching as the man slowly went to his knees.

"Your promise about Kara - will you keep it?"

"Of course," he replied. "So long as she doesn't try to rescue you, I don't care what happens to her." Bruce gave him a pained look at that.

"You loved her so much," the human said. "What _happened_?"

"Give me what I want," Clark reminded him, "and I'll tell you everything I remember." He reached out to run a hand through Bruce's hair as the human sat forward and reached for him. He closed his eyes as the human's mouth closed around him, groaning at the wet warmth before he took a breath and began.

**Author's Note:**

> Are there any specific positions/sexual encounters you'd like to see me work into the story? I've got a pretty loose outline so far so I'm sure I could gradually fit any requests into it.


End file.
